Dear Harry, The Last of a Godfather
by pheonix4life
Summary: While going through Sirius' old things Harry finds something adressed to him. ONESHOT JK ROWLING OWNS


**This is my first FanFiction story: fair warning. Just kidding, I hope you like it. And reviews make for a happy author.**

It was nearly three years after Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been killed in the battle by Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry, the Weasley's, and Hermione, all went to Sirius's old house after his death and cleared his belongings. They brought Sirius's belongings to the Burrow, where they were all living, but no one had ever one through it; it just stayed in the spare room.

Harry's 21st birthday was just a few days away, and he and Ginny had just come back home from birthday dinner. They were just about to go to Harry and hers room when Molly, Ginny's mother, shouted out to them.

"Harry? Ginny? Is that you?" she yelled from the spare room, "Can you come help us clean up this stuff?"

Ginny looked at Harry, silently asking him if he was ready for this. Harry just nodded and they made there way to the room.

"Hey Harry, Ginny," Ron said barely looking up from the pile of objects out in front of him. "Can you believe some of these things?"

"Harry you're studying to be an auror, does any of this stuff look familiar?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry said, examining some of the stuff in the messy pile. "That's foe-glass and those are sneak-o-scopes" he started, pointing to what looked like a mini telescope. "Other than that, I've never seen most of this stuff in my life."

Harry sat down between Hermione and Molly, picking up a jar filled with dead snakes.

"Oh, don't open that dear; it has floo powder in it. We don't want it to spill," Molly said as she took the jar away from him.

"Ginny, keep your wand out. Incase any of this stuff is from the 'dark side' of the Sirius family." Harry said as he put down the bottle of snakes he was holding.

"Harry look; Sirius kept some pictures from you parents wedding," Hermione exclaimed as she thrust a huge photo album into his hands.

"A _few_ pictures? Hermione I'm not sure if your going blind; but this thing weighs more then Ginny!" Harry said looking at Hermione with wide eyes, shocked at the weight of the album. "And trust me, I should know," he said as he turned at glared at Ginny seductively, but passionately.

"Ha! I win, that will be one pound Mr. Weasley," Hermione whispered so that only Ron could hear.

"Fine, but I would have sworn that Harry would be the dominate one. He's so freaking controlling; you should see him when we play Quidditch." Ron fired back, somewhat upset that he had lost the bet of whom was the dominating one in bed. Normally, since it was his sister, he wouldn't want to brig up the subject of her "bed activities", but seeing as how Harry was his best mate there was an exception.

Harry cut them off before anyone else could say anything about his personal life, "Molly, would you like me to help you guys go through this stuff or-"

"-oh no, Harry dear, you go through those photographs," Mrs. Weasley said to the young wizard.

Harry carefully left the room, as to not disturb anything, and went strait to the room he and Ginny shared. Sitting on his bed, he opened the photo album. Harry found himself staring at his parents happy faces. His mother, looking beautiful in her wedding dress, stared up into her new husbands eyes. And in return Harry's father was gazing at his new wife too; he was hugging Lilly with so much love, it brought tears to Harry's eyes.

Harry continued to through the pages, tears now starting to come at a steady flow. Pictures of Remus, Sirius, and Peter came into the album. As Harry turned a page, an envelope fell out. Harry picked it up and noticed it was addressed to him. He opened the envelope and took out a letter written on a burnt peace of parchment. Unfolding the parchment, Harry began to read the letter.

"Dear Harry,

I really wish you would be able to live with me when you're not at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, since we officially met in your third year, many things have set us apart. Then, and now, I was on the run. And just in this past summer, when Cedric died, it was for the best for you to go back to Private Drive. This summer with Voldemort back again, the Order will always be out and about; so I won't really be able to live with you. Oh Harry, there are so many things I want to tell you about. I just wish I could tell you this in person, but it's just too hard.

Harry, I'm your father. JUST KIDDING. You are so much like your father though; the trouble maker, lady's man, magical talent, Quidditch talent, and great friends. Even though I have only known you for about two and a half years now, you're a great kid. Before your parents died, or should I say when you were born, they wanted me to take you in if anything should happen to them. Sadly, the worst happened and I had lost my anger. Trying to kill Peter, I landed myself in Azkaban, and you were forced to move to Private Drive. When I broke out of Azkaban two and a half years ago, it was to kill Pettigrew; but when I saw you before you boarded the night bus, I realized you needed a father figure. Now I have some words of advice for you:

When you start looking for a wife, find someone you can trust. Someone who can help you fight off the dark side and will always help you pursue your dreams.

Find a hobby that you can continue in. I assume you will continue with Quidditch, of course.

This is probably a pretty pointless tip, but here goes. Ron and Hermione are the best friends a great guy like you could have. They're smart (well Hermione is at least), funny, fun loving, skilled, and they will always support you. They are people to confide in. never stop being there for them, as I am sure they will never stop being there for you. But also, don't forget Neville and Luna; they are great friends as well. Your friends will help you defend yourself, so stay true to them.

Harry, you are a great wizard, but regrettably, you have enemies (as I'm sure you already know). Voldemort only wants to kill you because he believes you are the only one who can defeat him, and it's true. You have escaped him multiple times now, and soon enough you will defeat him. Hopefully, you will not abuse your magic. Your father and I did, and lets just say it didn't end well. So just don't abuse your magic.

Harry, this is all the advice I can give you right now, and I hope that you see to fallowing it. Good luck at school and I will see you for a little over the holidays. Stay safe.

Your godfather,

Sirius Black"

Silent tears were pouring down Harry's cheeks. He heard a knock on the door and hastily shoved the letter back into the envelope and opened the photo album.

"It's open," he said, trying to hide the fact he had been crying. Ginny walked in the door to see him still sitting there looking at the album.

"What's taking you so long babe? I was starting to worry," she said as she leaned against the door frame, "and you almost missed Ron getting his finger bit off by some enchanted box." She continued as she walked over to Harry.

"Harry what's wrong?" she said as she saw that his eyes were red and puffy, a sign that he had been crying.

She sat on his lap and wiped a stray tear from his cheek with her thumb. When he didn't answer her, she kissed a tear on his other cheek away.

He handed her the letter and she read it.

"Oh Harry, are you okay?" she said as he tried to collect himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, lets go back to the others" he said as he got up and reached is hand out to help Ginny up. She grabbed his hand and didn't let go of it once she was on her feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. Harry just nodded his head. Ginny gave him a quick kiss and a hug. After a while Harry let go of her and they left to go downstairs and rejoin the rest of the group.

When Ron saw the couple return he just bluntly stated "well it took you guys long enough, what were you two doing? Recreating?"

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"No Ron, we were looking at old photos of Sirius" Harry said while Ginny glared at Ron. "Just bringing back old memories"

"Oh," Ron said, still thinking himself cool for the earlier comeback.

"I really miss him" Hermione started.

"Oh, come on! You were the one that always worried about him breaking rules." Ron snapped. Hermione was about to say something back when Harry stopped her.

"You would never know that you two aren't three-years-old, by the way you act towards each other" Harry retorted at the two.

"Harry, we all know you miss Sirius, he was your family," Ginny said comfortingly, as she sat back down on Harry's lap and gave him a gentle hug; fallowed by a tender kiss.

"How come you never kiss me like that in public?" Ron whined at Hermione. She just scooted over onto his lap and put her head on his shoulder. Whispering into his ear, "Because I know how you get when I kiss you like that." Ron just got a goofy smile on his face and leaned down and kissed her.

Harry just laughed at his best mate, knowing that Hermione said something good to him.

"Harry, is this what you were looking at in there?" Mrs. Weasley questioned as she put the letter back into it's envelope.

"Yeah," Harry said as she handed it back to him. _It must have slipped out of my pocket_ he thought.

"You keep on to that, I know it already means a lot," she said as she waved her wand around and organized that stuff in the room.

"I will," Harry said. He looked down at Ginny (still sitting in his lap) and smiled. _How did I get so lucky? I may have a lot against me, but I have the most wonderful girlfriend._ He looked at Hermione and Ron, now snogging in the middle of the room. _And the best friends a guy could have._

"You ready to go to bed dear?" Ginny asked a she got off Harry.

"Yeah"


End file.
